Photovoltaic technologies that can convert light into electricity is the fastest growing area for renewable energy. By contributing to renewable energy production, photovoltaic technologies are environmentally friendly and allow for the reduction of use of fossil fuels and reduction of formation of carbon dioxide.
Solar cells are generally made from inorganic materials such as metal and silicon-based semiconductor, and have a relatively limited power energy conversion varying from about 6 to 20%. Conventional inorganic conductors such as metals and semiconductors generally require multiple etching and lithography steps which can be expensive. As a result, the cost of the silicon solar cell technology may be prohibitive to impact the energy market. Therefore, a need remain for technologies that are a cost-effective alternative to fossil fuel-based power generation.